


Out from the deep

by Levian



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Эмили проснулась поутру<br/>И в новом свете увидала мир вокруг.<br/>Чужая искорка блестит в её глазах,<br/>Усмешка странная играет на коралловых губах.<br/>Чужая ловкость ныне в маленьких руках, <br/>И странной яростью наполнен шаг.<br/>Чужая сила в теле Эмили жила, <br/>Её желаниям послушна та была.<br/>И всякий, кто в лицо её глядел, <br/>И знать не знал, кто крошкой овладел.<br/>[Стихи Далилы, найденные Даудом в её мастерской в поместье поверенного Тимша]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out from the deep

Многие знали, что императрица Джессамина Колдуин спала со своим телохранителем.   
Некоторые догадывались, что дочь императрицы, быть может, и дочь её телохранителя.   
Но никто, даже королевский лекарь, не знал, что императрица Джессамина не могла иметь детей. Не ведала о том и сама императрица.   
Она была молода, но не юна, она любила жизнь, и радость, и счастье, и своего молчаливого телохранителя, который любил её. Во тьме на горизонте она видела грозовую тучу, что принесёт молнии для Академии, в песнях умирающих китов она слышала мелодию из стольких нот, сколько не в силах представить себе человеческий разум, но черноглазого человека, который садился на край её постели и до рассвета смотрел ей в лицо, она не помнила.   
Не понимала она, ибо не в силах был понять человеческий разум, что туча на горизонте принесёт не дождь, а перемены, и что песнь, звенящая в тишине в её ушах — песнь умирающей эпохи, медленно опускающейся на дно истории, и что первые островки гнилой плоти вот-вот появятся на теле её мира.   
Однако того, что понимала императрица, вполне хватало, потому что она была дверью, а от двери требуется лишь открываться и впускать то, что хочет войти. Пусть замок её был неисправен, но тот, кто собирался сделать шаг через порог, умел подбирать ключи.  
Если телохранитель, который ступал бесшумно как кошка и слышал шорох мышиного хвоста на другом конце комнаты, заходил проведать императрицу, он видел, что она мирно спит и лунный свет окрашивает комнату серебряным и ослепительно синим. Тьмы за её сомкнутыми веками он не видел и увидеть не мог, ибо в мире было лишь восемь человек, которые обладали даром узреть скрытое, и он не был одним из них.   
В ту ночь, когда была зачата наследница престола, императрице показалось, что её возлюбленный — как солёный ветер над океаном, что он силён, как приливная волна, и всепоглощающ, как тьма. Ему же показалось, что она гибка, как неведомое создание из морских глубин, что тело её обволакивает, как толща воды, и в глазах её — бездна.   
Императрица, носящая под сердцем ребёнка, стала молчалива и грустна, ночами она смотрела на реку Ренхевен, что ласкала своими водами подножие башни Дануолла, и верному телохранителю, который не спал вместе с ней, казалось в те часы, что рядом не его возлюбленная, а нечто холодное, тёмное и обволакивающее, как вода или бездна. Но императрица смотрела на него глазами, в которых плескалась тьма, и наутро он не помнил ничего кроме того, что был счастлив.   
Дитя родилось в положенный срок, удивительно легко и удивительно тихо, ибо тот, кто хотел войти, никогда не ломал дверей. На свет появилась, вынырнула из чрева императрицы девочка — белокожая, не в пример иным младенцам, крошка с жиденькими тёмными волосиками и радужками глаз чёрными, как океанские глубины. Императрица была темноволоса и темноглаза, её телохранитель был темноволос и темноглаз, и те, кто мог видеть и умел думать, промолчали и затаились, как затаиваются под корягами миноги, чтобы выскользнуть и вцепиться в плоть неосторожного пловца.   
Шло время, девочка, названная Эмили, сперва научилась ползать, потом ходить, затем — бегать. Ещё она научилась задавать вопросы и научилась молчать, научилась постигать мир и постигать людей — словом, всему, что могут и умеют обычные дети. Она любила императрицу, её телохранителя, когда ей пересказывали сказки, тивианские груши и играть в прятки, купаться и брызгать на всех холодной водой. Если она чего-то не понимала, то спрашивала, и императрица и её телохранитель объясняли ей всё, что она хотела знать. Были вопросы, которые она не задавала вслух, и на которые отвечал черноглазый человек, садившийся ночами на её мягкую белую кровать, но девочка его не любила, ибо он знал всё, что она собиралась сделать, и приходил так редко, что она не могла запомнить его лица.   
Вскоре после того, как девочке минуло десять лет, императрица умерла, но Эмили не расстроилась, потому что уже поплакала накануне, когда к ней пришёл черноглазый человек и рассказал, что последним, что почувствует женщина, родившая её, станет холодный металл в руке убийцы. Она не расстроилась и потом, когда её заперли в доме, где женщины были совсем голые, а мужчины — полностью одетые, а иногда — наоборот. Она уже постигла ту часть мира, что позволяла рассказывать себя как сказку, и черноглазый человек сказал, что сказку можно переписать, если успеть прежде, чем та допишет сама себя.   
Она нарисовала золотую кошку, а потом императрицу, но ни одна, ни другая не ожила, и Эмили проплакала неделю, а ветер приносил через окно успокаивающую песню умирающих китов. Черноглазый пришёл не скоро, и сказал только одно — что рисовать надо не на бумаге.   
Однажды в дом с золотой кошкой на вывеске пришёл человек, который был похож на кривое отражение двух одинаковых людей, которые держали Эмили в плену, и его голова была как книга, которая молила о новых строках. Эмили раскрыла её и вписала свою историю — историю принцессы, которую храбрый воин спасает из плена, и строка побежала за строкой, и через долгое время за Эмили пришёл телохранитель императрицы. Он носил страшную маску, и страшная тень виднелась в его глазах, но он обнял свою дочь так же крепко, как обнимал прежде.   
Два одинаковых человека, которые обижали её, были наказаны, как наказывают всяких злодеев — по справедливости, что хуже смерти, и о людях, которые потерпели крах вместе с ними, не вспомнил никто, потому что сказки пишутся не для того.   
Строки её книги раскинулись, словно щупальца левиафана, и поймали в свои сети и тех, кто плыл на манящие призрачные огоньки в реке Ренхевен, и тех, кто полз, умирая, по её неласковым берегам, и тех, кто смотрел на Дануолл сквозь ряды колючей проволоки с самой вершины императорской башни, и тех, кто играл музыку, неподвластную человеческому слуху, но заглушающую пение китов.   
На следующую ночь черноглазый сел на край её новой, узкой и неудобной кровати и дунул на огонёк свечи, в свете которой она писала историю, и сказал, что финал люди всегда выбирают сами.   
Тогда Эмили заплакала снова, потому что это было несправедливо, и её мир ворочался, как левиафан в китобойных путах, и рвался на волю. Во сне она видела бесконечную глубокую синеву, залитую лунным светом, и старую леди с крысами, и живую статую женщины, и убийцу с холодным клинком, и телохранителя императрицы, сжимающего в руке мёртвое сердце своей возлюбленной, и знала, что сказка не потерпит пустых страниц и прочитать надо всё, как бы ни был ненавистен конец.   
Времени во сне Эмили не было, и потому она видела телохранителя императрицы с поседевшими от старости волосами, а затем себя над его могилой, и телохранителя императрицы с поседевшими от безумия и горя волосами над её собственной могилой, и закат, который золотил лица мертвецов, и рассвет, который приветствовал живых людей.   
Она видела всё это — и знала, что увидит ещё не раз, покуда ей не станет так скучно, что она протянет руку первой и шагнёт сквозь некогда отпертую дверь, туда, в сияние серебристого лунного света в синем витраже окна, туда, где темнота смотрела из глаз императрицы.   
Тот, кто прошёл сквозь дверь, незримо сидел рядом и держал Эмили за руку, и это прикосновение обволакивало, как тьма, холодило, как вода, и успокаивало, как бездна.   
Увидевший его сказал бы, что кожа у него белая, волосы тёмные, а глаза чёрные, как океанские глубины, и что он готов ждать долго — пока сказка не будет рассказана до конца.


End file.
